


Out of This Trouble

by queenofpranking



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald and Gladstone fuse, Donstone, Gen, Louie is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/pseuds/queenofpranking
Summary: Louie's hurt, Gladstone and Donald must come to an agreement, whether it's a smart idea or not.It's probably not.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck & Gladstone Gander, Louie Duck & Gladstone Gander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Out of This Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lagt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409471) by [Lagt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/pseuds/Lagt). 



> For Lagt! From the discord!

“I don’t care what you  _ meant _ to do, you almost got Louie  _ killed _ when you took him away from the family! Thank  _ god  _ I followed you!” Donald screamed.

Gladstone growled as he crossed his arms. “Well maybe I just wanted to show him how to have fun, unlike  _ someone _ I know! Your bad luck is probably the reason why we fell in the first place!”

Donald scowled at the mention of his infinitely bad luck. “Fun is okay when it’s not putting a  _ ten year old’s life in danger,  _ **_Gladstone_ ** .”

As the two fought, Louie looked around the room the three of them were stuck in. It looked to be about 20 feet by 20 feet, making it completely symmetrical, and there was a skylight showing where they fell in from. There were riches around the whole room, and runes on the walls.

“Hmmm…hey, Uncle Donald? Uncle Gladstone? What do these runes say?” Louie asked, walking over to a group of said runes on the wall.

“Wait, Louie, don’t touch-!” Both uncles shouted, just in time for Louie to brush across one, and having it sink into the wall.

It was a trap.

“...Ah phooey.” All three of them said, just as the room started to rumble.

The ground cracked.

“...You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Louie said, right before they fell through the floor again.

As they landed, all of them heard a huge  **_CRACK_ ** .

Everyone froze.

“What happened?” Louie asked, going to stand up, but hissing in pain as he put weight on his right leg. He looked and was shocked to see a bit of white stuff sticking onto his leg.

“What the…” He muttered, touching it gently, only to scream out in pain when he did. Then everything hit him at once.

That wasn’t anything sticking  _ to _ his leg, that was something sticking  _ out of _ his leg.  _ He broke his leg when he landed _ . That…was not good.

“U-Unca Donald?” Louie stuttered, gaining the adult’s attention.

“Louie? What’s…wrong…” Donald stopped and stared. Gladstone stared. Louie stared. It was silent.

Then Louie bursted into tears as the pain finally set in.

“Oh, sh-sh-shhh, Louie, it’ll be okay, we’ll get out of here soon.” Donald said, gently cradling Louie, careful of his leg.

“Don. We need to find a way out.” Gladstone said, looking at his cousin meaningfully.

Donald shook his head vigorously. “We can’t. I don’t know if Louie can handle him. Or if he’ll be stable enough to do anything right now.”

“We have no other choice, Donnie.” Gladstone said, pushing back his hair, which fell out of the spikes and into a bunch of curls during the falls, exasperatedly.

“Gladstone, he can’t be stable, look at how much we’re fighting.”

“Our fighting has never made him unstable before, and you know it.”

“ _ Gladstone. _ We can’t. Remember what happened last time?”

Louie sniffled, calming down a bit as the two talked.. “What are you two talking about?”

Donald and Gladstone were still staring at each other for a little while longer, before Donald sighed. “Fine, we’ll do it.”

Gladstone smiled. “I knew you’d see it my way, Donnie!”

Donald put Louie down and patted his head one more time, before going over to Gladstone, saying, “Remember, we’re only doing this to get out of here. That’s  _ it _ .”

“I know, I know. Don’t worry Donnie, it won’t be like last time!”

Louie caught on just as a bright white light came into existence, making him look away from the fusing happening.

“Hey Lou-Lou, good to finally meet you!” A soothing, somewhat raspy, deep voice said, making Louie look over in the direction the voice came from.

There, in the middle of the room, was a duck that was a few inches taller than both of his uncles (not as tall as Launchpad, but he was up there), with floofy hair that was loosely slicked back, except for a chunk of hair that fell over his left eye. Speaking of the eyes, they were kind, and were also a bright ocean blue that faded into a poison green that seemed to look natural on this duck. He wore a black sailor’s jacket, unbuttoned, over a green shirt, that was low cut enough that some floof on his chest stuck out a bit. He had a mischievous smile and gave out an aura of a guy who knew what he wanted and how to get it…even if he got it in other ways except legally.

He came over and gently picked up Louie, cradling him to his chest.

“Alright Lou-Lou, you ready to get out of here?” the duck said, looking around the room they fell in carefully.

“Uh, yeah, Uncle…?” Louie prompted, making the duck laugh heartily.

“Right, introductions. Been awhile since I’ve had to give one. The name’s Donstone. Pleased to meetcha.” He said, starting to walk north.

“How are you going to find the way out?” Louie questioned.

Donstone laughed. “Easy. Use my luck.”

Louie looked at him, confused. “Your...luck?”

“Yeah, check this out.” Donstone said, gently putting all of Louie’s weight in one arm, as he held out his other hand, which lit up the same green that was in his eyes. As soon as he did that, a secret door opened, making Donstone whoop quietly as they went through it.

“Whoa, you can control your luck?” Louie asked in surprise.

“Yessir, I can use both Donald and Gladstone’s luck to my advantage. It comes in handy. Like now, with this rubble.” Donstone said, gesturing to the rubble blocking their path. His hand then lit up in the same bright ocean blue as his eyes and he touched the rubble, making it crumble even more, giving them an opening to walk through.

“Wicked…” Louie said in awe, making the duck laugh again.

“Wicked indeed, Lou-Lou. Now, let’s see if we can get back to the family, and get us out of this trouble, huh?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Louie! And…Donstone…” Scrooge yelled, slowing down immensely as he spotted who was holding Louie.

“Heya Uncle Scrooge.” Donstone said, smiling widely.

“Hello…well, while aye thank yae for helpin Donald and Gladstone with Louie, aye would like it if aye could talk to the two of them now.” Scrooge said, leaning on his cane.

“No can do, Uncle Scrooge. The two of them are talking right now.” Donstone said.

“Are they?” Scrooge shot back.

Donstone frowned a bit. “Yeah. Glad to see that you believe me.” He said sarcastically, walking towards the plane.

“Lad, it’s not that aye don’t trust you, it’s that aye don’t like how much the two of them get attached to each other in there. You’re stable, yes, but just barely.” Scrooge said, his Scottish brough coming out thicker in worry.

“Don’t worry, Uncle Scrooge. Just let them talk for now, while we get Lou-Lou here to the nearest hospital for his leg.” Donstone said, showing Louie to Scrooge, who jumped into action when he saw the bone sticking out.

As Donstone got onto the plane, the kids shot question after question to him and Louie, unknowingly keeping Louie’s mind off of the pain in his leg.

“Aye worry, Launchpad…” Scrooge muttered, looking back at the fusion.

Launchpad nodded. “I just hope it isn’t like last time they were fused, Mr. McD.” he said, shivering a bit at the chaos the fusion wrought in the mansion.

Scrooge nodded. “Me too, Launchpad, me too…”


End file.
